


The Creature

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And many storms, Bermuda Triangle, Captain Hermione, F/F, Magical gays, Mermaid Ginny, Oh and ship terms that i barely get, Sailor/Explorer/Mermaid au that no one asked for, Siren Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: There are legends of magical creatures that save ships caught in the Bermuda Triangle, they calm the waves and bring the sailors to safety. As legend should have it, Hermione's ship is the perfect candidate for such a rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione pushed a large lock of hair from her face to properly gaze upon the map in Harry’s hands. He traced a dotted path from the large landmass to the West to the tiny island on the far Northeast end, carefully diverting a sketched-out triangle smack dab in the center. His finger then followed the path right back, this time going straight through the shape and stopping at it’s Southwest point. They raised their heads from the map and looked out onto the sea.

“That is where we are,” Harry said gravely, pointing out to the calmly crashing waves, the foam crashing up against the side of the ship and misting into the air. The crew behind them leaned over the two, their eyes washing the browned paper. 

“How did this happen?” Hermione’s voice was so hoarse it was barely heard. Her skin broke out in tiny prick points of goose skin.

“We miscalculated our positioning and never changed course over the night,” Harry said, “There's no time to avoid it now.” 

Hermione shook her head, “No, you can't be serious.”

“You've heard the stories,” A member of the crew said frightfully, “we'll be tore apart!”

“Captain what are we going to do?” A voice behind them cried.

“We’re going to die,” said another.

Hermione squinted down at the map again. _Bermuda Triangle_ , the charcoal shape read. A shiver ran down her spine. In her mind she could see the destruction their path led; the violent storms and wood torn up in the crying sea. 

Hermione had, of course, already knew the risks of making this expedition, though. There were too many stories of the horrible Bermuda Triangle as it was, and too many more untold. It was that beautiful mysterious Island on the other side of it that everyone wanted to reach, her included. Since she was a young girl Hermione had been entranced with the idea of an exotic island, magical almost, with wonders never before seen.

And so, she'd taken that risk, fully and knowingly. And the crew that she'd assembled had as well. They'd all left home prepared to return as heroes or never return at all. Hermione could only hear the crowd rumbling behind her with indifference.

“Enough!” Hermione pushed herself out from them. She pulled the leather wrap from her wrist and tied her messy hair onto the top of her head, then stood up on the high point of the deck, looking out at the crew; _her_ crew.

“So, someone on this ship has made a mistake, a _terrible_ mistake. We know this,” Hermione addressed. She eyed no one person in particular.

“At this moment we are headed off towards certain death, but you all knew what you signed up for! Punishment shall be dealt out when we are sure to live, and we will! Is that understood?” She could see in the men’s eyes that they were unbelieving, doubtful. Hermione took in a deep breath, she'd be damned if she was to allow disobedience. 

“Potter!” she barked, “Take Smith and help her navigate the safest way to get us through this!”

“You want to try and go through the Triangle?” Harry cried, outraged.

“Did I stutter!”

Harry’s face blanked over and he replied an automatic, “No Captain!”

“Good! Yamil, raise the anchor! Brown and Thomas, for now you’ll work on raising and manning the sails with the rest of the riggers. And, as for everyone else, you know what your jobs are! Nothing changes! Get back to work and for God’s sakes be on the lookout! I'll be damned to let this sneak up on us.” Hermione commanded the group as a true leader.

Her crew echoed out consent with a wave of salutes, yelling, “Aye aye Captain!”, all except for Harry. He stood in the back of the crowd where he hadn't moved from before, only approaching Hermione when all others had left.

He stalked over to her side, looking harsh and solemn. Harry; her Quarter Captain; her trusted confidant; her best friend. He looked into her eyes saw fear hidden beneath her confident guise.

“Are you sure about this, Mione?” He asked in hushed tones, though she was sure he knew she was not.

The side of her mouth twitched. “Yes. I'm sure,” The Captain said. Then, quietly and intently, “Please don't think of me as your friend right now. I don't need a friend. I need a good sailer, a navigator. I need Potter. Not Harry.”

Harry’s back stiffened tightly. “So be it,” He said leaving, so hesitantly.

Hermione walked down to the forecastle of the vessel, down by the hull, and gazed out onto the foggy distance where Poseidon’s wrath boiled the sea. She could see that they were fast approaching the Triangle and though they wouldn’t pass through the center it would be a tumultuous passing. She only hoped they would make it through alive.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, please leave a kudos and a comment if you did. Seriously, any comment! Even if you hated it! Tell me! (Okay maybe not that lol)


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't take long for them to enter the infamous waters. At first, the S.S. Creation was almost doubtful of all the horrors that were at first sure to befall them, then the storms began; heavy rains and a thick fog, the wind pulled and pushed at the ship all the while the waves guided them around in circles in the water. It was a terrifying sight to behold.

It took the three of them- Hermione, Harry, and Smith- to man the helm and attempt to keep the ship upright, but with a fearsome storm and their inability to see one yard ahead, they could only do so much.

A particularly large wave hit the hull, pushing the ship onto a upwards tilt. Even with Harry, Hermione, and Smith’s hands on sailing master, the helm would barely budge and the ship wouldn't move. The men and women of the crew clung onto the fore and main masts of the vessel; none could even make their way over help.

“Push harder!” Hermione cried, blinking the saltwater out of her eyes.

“You think we aren't! We can barely hang on! We're slipping!” A wave of water crashed over them, soaking through their clothes and hair. Hermione turned her head to the side and spit out a mouth full of brine.

“Just do as say!”

“Sail down!” Someone yelled out. The fore sail came flying over and they had to duck to avoid the heavy wood. Hermione’s heart lurched and she tried to swallow down her panic, but fear consumed her and nothing but pure adrenaline drove her.

“We’re not going to make it!” Harry insisted, his feet beginning to lose their grip and his hands just starting to blister.

“We will!” Hermione said. She spoke as if her own words may lend her hope. The wind tugged at her hair as she gripped onto the helm for dear life and planted her boots into place.

“How?!”

The word struck her to the core, ripped her clean and tore her to the bone; there was no how, they just would. They would have to.

Just then a wave raised up from the sea and held over the ship. It was the largest they had beheld to date; capsizing it was. Above the main and fore topmasts it hovered, murky waters with crushing weight. 

That was it, they were sure to die. Their ship would join the the millions of wooden skeletons lost to the Bermuda Triangle at the ocean's floor. Their fight had been but it vain.

But, the wave never fell. Instead it stood frozen above them glimmering green and gold, and threatening them all.

“What's happened?” someone whispered into the frozen silence. Hermione’s hand released the wheel and her knees unlocked.

“Captain-” Harry started. Hermione raised a hand placatingly. An almost peaceful aura, a distinctive atmosphere, lay over the ship and seemed to suspend them in time. A quiet thrill reverberated through the hearts and bones of the men and women, making them feel weightless. 

Hermione was the first to move, and took hesitant steps towards the water’s edge. She crossed the deck to the hull and balanced herself onto the bowsprit, and precarious task. With one hand gripping the jib, she pulled herself close enough and placed her free hand into the wave. It slipped through like jell-o.

“Captain. Don't you hear that?”

Her foot slid down the wood. She stepped further out, the water soaking to her elbow. Hermione pulled herself to the very edge, sail crumpled in her hand, and torso almost completely submerged in water, hanging onto the boat by the heels of her boots.

“Captain!” Harry’s footsteps crashed against the wooden deck as he ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back. The sound stayed ringing in his ears, silky and melodic, a woman’s voice.

Hermione clawed at Harry’s arms as the volume amplified and the greenish light reflected an aurora upon the stormy skies. Something floated in the air; the wave doubled back on itself splashing back into the sea and upturning over the vessel; waves started up again, this time propelling them forward. Within the minute the ship emerged from the darkness, halted in it’s course and the greenish, golden light lifted from the ship. Sun rays burned down into the soaked through wood.

Hermione pulled from Harry’s arms; the singing clawed at the hesitant airs calling out in the sea. She jumped into the clear waters swimming out.

“‘Mione!” Harry called out, grasping at the air before him. He gathered the crew behind them and hulled the ship forward, throwing the lines of the lifebelt out to slowly sinking Hermione. Her heavy clothes sponged up water and pulled like weights as she pumped her arms and legs against them.

Smith reeled the life preserver back in again, “What is she doing?!” she cried panickedly.

Harry squinted out. It looked as though Hermione was headed out towards a large net bobbing in the water. Beneath it, something struggled to stay afloat as well. 

“I think she's found something! Throw it out again!”

Hermione struggled in the water against her thick outer clothes. She latched onto the figure and threatened to drag it down with her.  
Smith threw the life preserver out just one more time, inches from Hermione. “Grab it! Just grab it!” they all screamed.

With one hand, the woman held onto the figure and with the other, she latched tight to the preserver. The crew lined up onto the rope, pulling the wading figures back onto the ship against the waves.

When they'd reached the hull the first thing Hermione did was plant her feet onto the side of the ship, half suspended above the water on the rope, and hold out a greedy hand.

“A knife! Now!” she commanded. Harry pulled a blade from his belt and laid it in her hand. Hermione snatched it up and began sawing through the net around the wheezing figure.

She threw the blade back out of her way onto the ship and began pulling the net apart with her own hands, muscles bunching about her biceps. The ropes finally released a red-headed woman from their grasps.

Hermione finally looked down at her hands. Her eyes cleared over and the fuzzy image became visible. The person looked up at her with wide, blue eyes; their torso was naked but for a silky half top and their legs... they didn't seem to exist. A long, scaly blue tale, sparkling cerulean, splashed in the water. She stared back into the creature’s eyes.

Then, the woman- the creature- struggled from her arms, and Hermione released, fear and shock striking her. The figure of the creature disappeared into the depths of the water as they swam out, farther and farther.

“Captain Granger?” Smith grabbed her by the arm and she was pulled back onto the ship. She hit the ground, wobbling.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, his green eyes glimmering intently. She nodded and swallowed dryly.

“What happened?”

Hermione gazed out towards the crew; she had no answer. A short man stood towards the back of the crowd, one hand steadying himself on the tall pole of the mast; the first mate, a strong, potbellied elder gentlemen with a penchant for myths. The man cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together nervously; his voice shook. 

“There are legends,” he said gruffly, “From sailors- only once in a blue moon- that will return home with stories. Stories of magical creatures- siren like- that rescue capsized ships in the Bermuda Triangle. They calm the seas and bring the sailors to safety. Without them, the sailors say, they’d have never made it home.”

The sailor stepped over the side of the boat and gazed out, “It looks like this one needed our help as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, please leave a kudos and a comment if you did. Seriously, any comment! Even if you hated it! Tell me! (Okay maybe not that lol)


	3. Chapter 3

The Captain’s cabin was below the quarter deck at the back of the ship, cold and semi-secluded with a single thick-glassed window looking out into the sea. The Captain moved her bed to the side of the window and gazed out as she tried, unsuccessfully, to sleep.

The fish that swam by were iridescent; the little light that came through reflected off their slimy scales, but none of them blue. The Captain’s mind wandered to the creature; the voice that she heard that pulled her out to sea; the dreamy trance that pulled her into the water towards the red-haired creature unseeingly; the moment that she really saw them.

Hermione’s eyes were suddenly pulled back to the glass as a lithe figure flashed past it. She jumped up, shocked, but realized she was hesitant to believe her eyes. Then, the creature, she was sure of it now, swam past again. Hermione shot up from her covers and scaled the stairs to the top deck. As she breached the fresh air the cold prickled her skin; Hermione wrapped her arms around herself.

“Hullo!” she called out, a hand cupped around her mouth. She noticed something splash along the rudder of the ship with a sense of excitement. Hermione ran over, nearly tripping over her feet, fell to her knees at the edge. Looking down she saw an orange head emerge from the water, glimmering like diamonds.

Hermione gasped out a breath and tried to breath the creature in; what looked like a pearly skinned women with freckles from the forehead down and the stringy red hair, but had fish-like tail that pumped beneath them. Instinctively, with the same type of fever that beheld her before, Hermione found herself reaching out to them, but quickly pulled her hand back.

“Wha- who are you?” she asked. The question echoed out into the night sky and Hermione shivered at hearing it.

When the creature spoke, their voice was surprisingly like Hermione’s own, strong but light and musical. The sound of it sent sharp warmth through the woman, like a crackling fire. 

“Ginevra,” the creature spoke, “You can call me Ginevra.”

“Ginevra,” the Captain whispered, almost delirious. She responded, “I’m Hermione,” then held out a blue hand to shake. But, the creature didn't reach out in return.

The creature whispered, looking curious, “I know. I heard. I’ve been waiting for you to come out. You saved me.”

Hermione pulled back her hand yet again, hiding it in the folds of her dress. “ _You_ saved us,” she blurted. 

“And in return you kept me from death.”

“If I'm being honest, I barely remember it,” Hermione looked down at her hands, “I was just drawn to you.”

Ginevra squinted suspiciously, “That's an odd thing to say…”

Hermione looked up, still shocked, “I'm sorry but how- what are you?”

They chuckled. “By local legend we are angels. By myth sirens. By story mermaids. I don't know nor care what man calls me. Men are idiots.”

“Well I'm not a man.”

Again Ginevra stared at her curiously, like she was a puzzle to be solved, or an artifact to be deciphered.

Below the surface of the water, beside the creature, something loomed, a dark cloud; Hermione skittered backwards and landed on the floor. A second figure floated up from the waters. 

This one resembled that of a man. Their hair and skin was much like Ginevra’s, but their tail was red rather than glowing blue. They wore a concerned expression and seemed not to notice Hermione. It seemed as though Ginevra hoped it so as they made no move to reveal her.

“Ginny!” the second creature hissed. The rest of their words became lost to Hermione in a syllabic tongue as she listened from the shadows. Ginevra spoke back, in a similar way, pleadingly. Hermione wondered whether she had leave, but she found she didn't want to, the creatures entranced her so.

Soon, the second creature swam away, leaving her and Ginevra alone again. The creature turned back towards Hermione and beckoned her forward with an impish smile.

“Are you afraid now?” 

“Maybe a little.”

“Don’t be, that's just my brother, they mean well,” they said, “But, that does mean I have to go. Truly I shouldn't be here at all.” Ginny frowned and looked into Hermione’s eyes and then down into the water.

“Why are you then?”

“You saved me.” The creature spared her one last look, and turned away.

“Wait! Will I see you again?” Hermione asked, but create seemed not to hear her. As the words left her lips the creature dived under the current, without so much consideration. As mysteriously as they came they left.

Hermione pulled back from the ship’s edge and stared out hopelessly into the glowing waters. An ache occupied a place in her chest that she couldn't find. But, eventually, she realized she must leave, and so she did.  
Hermione returned to her quarters and fell restlessly asleep; and only watching the flowing waves did her eyes finally fall closed. Sparkling blue shapes danced in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, please leave a kudos and a comment if you did. Seriously, any comment! Even if you hated it! Tell me! (Okay maybe not that lol)


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly a week later that they arrived on the island; Anewi it was called, a place rumoured from home to be full of rare and exotic species and unexplored for decades. It was lush and beautiful, and appeared uninhabited, with nothing but looming trees lining it’s land. It was everything they had dreamed of.

“We’ve made it! Thank the gods!” the crew chanted when the ship hit the white sandy beaches. Hermione was the last to fling herself off the ship after her crew and bathe in the bright sunny rays. The crew quickly ran to set up tents and revel in their victory, but the Captain found herself wonderstruck.

Hermione quickly pulled her boots from her feet and dug her feet into the sand, raising her face to the heavens. “Thank you,” she whispered. She thought she heard the wind whistle assent.

Harry approached her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. He met her by the eyes and smiled, but said nothing more, and left. She grinned happily and fell down to her knees, embracing the warmth.

A little while later, when Hermione knew she’d better find shade soon, the water lapped calmly at her feet and the sun gently kissed her skin and she found that she couldn't be willed to move. She gazed outwards at the crashing waves that sprayed the shore for what felt like hours. Hermione shouldn't have been so shocked when she swore she saw a cerulean tail flipping inwards to the shore. A pale face lifted out of the water and looked towards her. 

Hermione rushed to her feet. “Ginevra?” She called out.

“Hermione!” The creature waved. 

For so long Hermione had tried to convince herself, in vain, that everything she’d seen, and heard, was a figment of her imagination. The Captain grinned, pleasantly surprised.

Still dressed in her full Captain’s uniform, Hermione began to strip of her clothing, unbuttoning her shirt and britches and folding them neatly by a nearby tree. She stood oddly in her brassiere and unders, and dived into the ocean. Without hesitation she swam out the creature; the water glided over her and chilled her bones.

As she reached the glowing creature, Ginevra grasped her by the waist, suspending her in the water. Hermione’s legs mingled around the creature’s tail; their chests were pressed flush against one another's. Hermione leaned agaisnt them to catch her breath, she giggling in raspy breaths.

“You followed us.” she heaved, staring into Ginevra’s eyes, “I didn't think you would. I didn't think I'd ever see you again.”

The creature grinned up to her ears, “I couldn't leave you alone. Humans are stupid. You'd have died without me.”

“Maybe.” A wave crashed dangerously close to their heads and Ginevra raised a hand and lulled it down.

“Your skin,” They said suddenly, entranced, “It's so dark and beautiful, like your hair. Everyone down where I'm from is all pale skin and straight lines. We never see the sun, except for me.”

“What do you mean? You’re beautiful,” Hermione blushed, “Your skin sparkles!”

Ginevra laughed, tightening her arms around Hermione, “We are sun deprived. It's only me who comes up to watch the ships anymore. _They_ think I'm sensitive for saving them so often.”

“I don't think so,” Hermione said. She placed her hands on Ginevra’s shoulders, “Can you come back to shore?”

“Of course, I can,” Ginevra rolled her eyes, amused, “I’m magic. But, I shouldn’t.”

“Why not? Everyone will be grateful to meet you and thank you! I'd thought of telling them that you were real but- well they you're an angel.”

“But I should get back. God's, I've been gone so long. My brother will be so worried, and my foster family, they'll go ballistic,” Ginevra laughed, “But of course that's what I've been telling myself for days.”

“Foster family?”

“That's the human word? Isn't it? My parents are dead, they dies a while ago. My brother tries the best that he can, but the family that took us in, they're rather... harsh.”

“Oh, it can't be that bad, just a few more minutes?” Hermione smiled hopefully, rubbing into Ginny’s neck with her thumb, just below her gills. The creature hissed in pain, and she pulled her hand back.

“I'm so sorry!” she exclaimed, “Are you okay? I'm so sorry-”

“It's okay,” The creature pulled an impish smile and removed an arm from Hermione’s waist to carefully caress her cheek. Hermione broke out in a hot flush. “But I have to leave, I can swim you back?”

“No, no,” Hermione insisted, “I can get myself back to shore.”

Ginny nodded and leaned close the woman; their nose nuzzled her cheek and their breath was hot against her skin. They leaned down softly and gently pressed a kiss there, then pulled back and let Hermione go. They stared at her intriguingly.

“Good luck.”

Hermione struggled to stay afloat in the heat of the moment and floundered in the water, much to Ginny’s amusement. “Thank you.”

Ginny smiled and turned around, looking over her shoulder once, then swam off. Hermione wanted not to leave the spot but let the current push her back when she could barely stay up in the water.

She emerged from the sea cold and shivering and ran to gather up her clothes. Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes, she couldn't grasp the realness of it all. 

Harry walked over as he saw her, and held her shaking figure up by the elbow. “What just happened?” he laughed heartily, “Did you just make love to Poseidon?”

“Shut up Harry,” she slapped him on the arm, but relented, “Maybe…”

At first, Harry looked shocked, but he broke out into a fit of laughter, shaking his head at Hermione. Hermione smirked and hit him once more, “Why do you always doubt me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, please leave a kudos and a comment if you did. Seriously, any comment! Even if you hated it! Tell me! (Okay maybe not that lol)


	5. Chapter 5

“Have any aces?” Harry asked.

Hermione frowned down at her hand, “Go fish.”

Harry rejoiced at this, and pulled forward a small pile of coins that sat between them. Hermione tugged her blanket further around her and looked up at the top of the tent where rain drops drummed and spilled down the side.

“Do you think the storm will let up?” she asked distractedly. Harry leaned forward slightly.

“Not anytime soon. We landed on a bad night.”

Hermione made a sound of assent and leaned forward as well, her eyes wandering down. Immediately Harry pulled back with a face of feigned offense, “You dirty cheat!”

Hermione pretended to look shocked and held a hand to her heart. “I promise, I don't know what you mean- ah!”

A particularly loud clap of thunder roared in the skies, following a sharp streak of lightning.

“Good gods, it's getting so violent!” Hermione cried. She heard rustling from the other tents.

Harry rolled his eyes, “It'll get worse before it gets better. Don't be dramatic, _Captain_ ”

Hermione glared at him, but jumped again as the storm ripped through the skies again. “I’ll be right back,” Hermione said. She unzipped the tent’s slit, gazing out.

“What? Is the world ending, ‘Mione?” Harry teased after a minute, but Hermione didn't respond. She only pulled out further.

“‘Mione!” Harry sang, “Come back inside! I want to take the rest of your money!”

Harry continued to shuffle through his coins, chuckling softly. “‘Mione!” he called again. But, again, there was no response.

“Hermione?”

Hermione’s eyes held onto the warring sky, her blanket dragged on the ground beneath her and her feet lead her forward. Her heart pounded irregularly. “Harry!” she cried.

Harry followed Hermione out of the tent and found her gazing out in horrified wonder. Eventually crew members from the rest of the tents peeked out as well. The destruction that they saw beyond them was bright and fiery, tearing across the island from a sharp bolt of lightning. A large coconut tree burned from the trunk down and fell only a mile from them, and the fire spread only closer.

“Oh my Merlin,” Harry muttered. “We need to go, get back to the ship!” he screamed, “Now!”

For a moment his words suspended in the air and fell upon deaf and amazed ears, but within a minute the crew broke out running, grabbing anything of value and booking towards the ship. They're feet slid across the wet sand as they pulled their mates along, all but their Captain.

“No, no, no,” Hermione whispered as a chant, “No we can't leave! We've worked so hard for this, this expedition it's everything! For years!” She tried in vain to beckon back her crew, “Don't leave just yet we can save it! We can fix this!”

“Hermione!” Harry grabbed her by the face, “There's nothing we can do! You're the Captain, you need to lead these people, no matter what!”

But Hermione stayed shaking her head and chanting; she was shaking as tears flowed from her eyes. Harry shook her again, “Hermione! Hermione! _Captain Granger_!”

Suddenly, Hermione broke from her trance. Harry was standing there, his eyes were no longer green, bright like emeralds, but dark and murky like swamp water. They pleaded with her, tugging at her to _go_ , and she wanted so badly to resist.

“Hermione, please. We need you.”

She was shaking so bad and she nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. It felt as if the ground was crumbling beneath her. Still, the two gathered the crew to the ship and loaded them on as fast as they could while the fire ravaged the island, getting closer and closer with every second.

Hermione and a couple others stayed down from the ship while the crew released the sails on board and tried to push the ship onto the sea. The rushing waves were dangerously forceful as they tugged at the vessel. When the ship began to move once more they had to cling onto one another and board the ship.

Hermione took upon the job of manning the helm as the crew members took on the dangerous job of releasing the sail on tumultuous seas. The waves pushed and pulled them onto sea, but they were violent. The fight to stay upright was relentless with the salt waves crashing from all sides and the rain blocking their vision. The crew hung onto the masts and the moment seemed all too familiar. The woman blinked tears from her vision.

Then, out the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a bright blue figure flash by in the water, the figure so reflectant she could hardly miss it. Hope surged through her for a moment and cried out, “Hold on! We’ll be out in a minute, just hold on!”

“How do you know?!” Harry yelled.

“I just do!”

The waves didn't calm, but changed their course and pushed the ship out to open waters. The ship slowed and sat subject to the atmosphere, a heavy cloud of uncertainness laid over them all.

“Well,” someone said, once they'd reach calmer waters, “What are we to do now?” Helplessness filled their voice and the skies were dark, nearly black, and they could hardly see each other's faces. Not even the sound of a howling wind filled the silence.

“Drop anchor,” Hermione called out, “We’re lucky to be alive.”

She slumped over the helm, willing her voice to conceal what she felt inside. Her heart was cold with sorrow. “Off to bed now. We'll have to figure things out in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, please leave a kudos and a comment if you did. Seriously, any comment! Even if you hated it! Tell me! (Okay maybe not that lol)


	6. Chapter 6

It was on the wrong side of dawn that Hermione found herself wandering the top deck, unable to sleep or even think of it. A million worries fogged her mind of her crew and ship, the island, of Ginevra. She stood against the heavy wind, an unmovable force, and searched for the creature.

“Ginny!” She cried out, “If you're out there-” Hermione stopped, not knowing to where her sentence was going. Her shoulders slumped. “I just want to know that you're safe.”

Something splashed in the water behind Hermione, turning her around. She ran over and nearly falling to her knees. She leaned over the edge of the ship in a hunch.

Ginevra bobbed it the water from their midriff down, their long hair pooling around them. “I couldn't leave you,” was the first thing they said. Their eyes were watery and pale in the moonlight.

The words left Hermione’s lips like a prayer, “Thank you.”

“I couldn't save your island.”

“Thank you.”

Hermione reached down towards Ginevra, pushed the hair from the back of their neck and lightly traced the line of bruises there. The creature hissed and pulled back but Hermione’s eyes willed her to stay, staring down knowingly.

“I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you right now. I feel like everything has gone to shit.” she said, waving an arm around her. “Are you ever going to go back? I can't imagine all this is very pleasant.”

Ginny sighed, “I don't know. _They_ were mad when I returned, so i just came right back… Funnily enough just being around here is comforting. 

“I don't know,” they repeated, “I mean if my brother already talks of leaving himself...”

“Is that why you're still here now?”

“Amongst other things.”

They stopped, and then begun again, hesitantly, “What about you? Will you return home, wherever that is?”

Hermione shook her head and a small smile graced her face, “No. I can't go home. When i return it'll be the right way. Im hoping that this will just be the start of another exploration. Somewhere close by and ‘exotic’” she expressed.

“I'm almost afraid of what’ll happen without you.”

Ginevra grasped onto the woman’s hand, their cheeks blooming red, “You'll be fine. You're smart, and resourceful…”

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she'd felt that light, like she floating on air.“Maybe,” she said, “But I think bad luck seems to follow me.”

For a moment only the sound of crashing waves filled their silences, but Hermione spoke up again. She felt doubtful, but hopeful all the same.

“Ginevra.”

“Yes?”

Hermione’s thick brows furrowed and her lips pursed, “I’ve been thinking for awhile, about how everything went wrong so quickly… I invested so much time into that one expedition and now it all seems like a waste. I mean, what I could have been doing with that time! Ginny… what I'm saying is that, and I can't say exactly why, wherever I go next, I want you to come with me.”

“What?”

“Come with me- us.”

Ginevra dropped her hand. She spluttered, “I can't, I can't just _leave_ -”

“You said you were thinking of leaving,” Hermione stated, “And that you could be up here if you wanted to. I want you to come with us. I need you.”

“You don't need me, you barely know me!” 

“I'll get to know you. I need you to protect me, and it seems like you could use a bit of protection as well.”

Hermione stepped back from the water, just barely visible to Ginevra on wobbly legs. She held out a shaky hand and tried to stand resolute.

“Please.”

Ginevra stared up, incredulous, then she straightened her appearance and told Hermione in a grating voice, “Well I'll need your help up.”

“Really?” Hermione cried.

“Yes really, now help me!”

Hermione rushed forward and hoisted Ginevra up by the shoulders. They clung to the woman’s neck and she could barely feel the cold. Hermione barely noticed as her tail disappeared and, in its place, we're two pale legs and a naked torso. Unable to stand still, Ginevra fell to cling to Hermione again and the woman wrapped them into her robe. She giggled softly and they stood shivering and glimmering wet.

Their foreheads fell together as Hermione’s arms found their way around Ginevra’s waist and she held them there. Ginevra leaned forward and nuzzled their nose up to the woman’s.

“You know, all this time I've been trying to figure you out. Of all the human’s I've met, there's just something about you. You saved me, you didn't shy away from me, and now you've gotten me to run away with you. I still don't know why or how.”

“Can I guess why?” Hermione breathed against their skin.

Ginevra blinked, “Why?”

Hermione closed the distance between them, encapturing Ginevra’s lips in hers and still, it felt so unreal. They were warm, despite being covered in icy water, soft when they should have been pruned and wrinkled, and fit perfectly into her. Hermione breathed them in, a scent that smelled indescribably like the open sea; not the dirty beaches or polluted oceans, but fresh, crisp open waters. They filled her up and washed her clean.

Ginevra pushed back from the kiss, looking shocked. Then, she laughed and pulled Hermione’s face close to her’s, saying, “That was the single worst pickup line I have ever heard.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, please leave a kudos and a comment if you did. Seriously, any comment! Even if you hated it! Tell me! (Okay maybe not that lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment, I always welcome constructive criticism, and thanks to the Anon who gave me the idea for this fic, lol. You can find me and all my excessive punctuaction on Tumblr @UnusuallyZealousBurgette.


End file.
